Hell
This is Hell where Goku and Vegeta fought Janemba. Rp Area Hell clean up: That which mirrors gods There have been various incidents of a being residing in hell who appears to be destroying sections of it and planting strange seeds around. The ogres sent to investigate turned up dead but were able to report a strange being that seemed to just exude darkness. Naturally the kais banded together calling out to warriors to help in deal with this plight. Kevryn angrily accepts the invitation with them having interrupted his training. "This'd better be good, and I'd better come back or else." he threatens as he leaves for the mission. He arrives in Hell not too long after and spots the destruction and death to which he chuckles at. "Wonderful, a Devil in his own home. Why the hell would Towa want to ressurect whatever is this place's true realm?" he asks himself looking around. King kai speaks over his mind "It appears to be a left over from her jumping with the time passport, we don't know what it was she left here but it appears he started as a straggler who was dragged along and made his own way." There is a distinct heavy aura emerging from where the seeds are planted "They appear to be twisted sacred fruit seeds, it is very possible we are dealing with Makaioshin one us who normally resides in the demon realm it appears he is gathering power but we don't know what for" Kevryn floats into the air for a second before looking down at where the seeds were planted. "These seeds... they remind me of a specific seed from our home planet that was forbidden to use because once it was planted in fertile soil within hours it would sprout a tree that would drain the energy of that planet and grow fruit shortly after all of the energy of the planet was drained dry. The planet would implode and the seed would return to the owner." he mentioned for dropping rapidly and punching the ground shattering the area and ruining the seeds' happy homes and crushing a few destroying them. "There. There might be more but that's this batch fixed." "The plants draw in negative emotion and evil intent, if they bloom it will allow Makioshin to spread outside of the demon realm. They are usually weaker than us but this one is different it draws from the evil intent of those around them so hell is an appropriate base." As he finishes a strange black hand seemingly composed of dark clouds passes past Kevryns face and King kais connection severs a voice that sounds like a guttural echo "Hmm what have we here? An interloper.... Strange your soul is darker than i would expect one for the Kais to send" "You Kai and your damn head games. Get out of my mind and face me you coward!" he shouts punching the air in front of him with a shatter blow causing an earthquake in hell to crush anymore foreign seeds in the area and destroy most of the landscape. Tactically, Kevryn made the cracks himself this time now being able to control this punch more and strategically made the landscape have several locations for easier combat. He jumped up to the high ground and looked around. "Go on, get out here!" "you are either headstrong, foolish or both." there is a clear dark aura eminating from a large seed that appears to be broken, Kevryn can only see a siluette amongst the black mist like energy and a single yellow eye glancing at him "I don't diegn myself to bow to the whims of lessor beings like you" "Lesser being? I am a Saiyan!" he shouts powering up and growling. "You Kai never get your hands dirty when we could quite easily destroy all of you if given the chance. Instead you hide behind mirrors and mind tricks." he says launching forward and punching the shadows. The shadows are solid like flesh they are knocked back by the punch "Do not mistake me for one of those lofty fools i have never been hidden this is merely the form i prefer though i will admit its not everyday someone shifts a shadow" the shadow draws back punching Kevryn in the chest with similar force "Oh and don't assume i am not willing to get my own hands dirty to achieve my goals" He slams Kevryn into the ground his form is semi humaniod but seems to be composed of a mass of shadows "This is merely the form that allowed me to attain my goal, my name is Kurai Tamashi one who is stained black" Kevryn can feel a sharp sensation similar to burning on the base of his neck as a mark forms on it and is bleeding constantly "And now your fate is sealed if i am not bested then you will become sacrifice to the darkness" Kevryn explodes with power and knocks Kurai into the nearby wall. Kevryn's body is surrounded by a green energy and then as it shatters away his eyes change to a green golor and his hair also becomes green. "MY name is Kevryn Turnis, a Saiyan who's already far beyond that of normal Darkness! I am pure evil!" he shouts charging forward and attacking the shadowy being. Kurai stands up clenching his fist "Pure evil? Evil is just a word so i suppose you are pure talk. I am neither good nor evil, I merely oppose the order of this world and this plan best suits my needs" the shadows converge forming 2 large spikes forming from his wrists "well bearer of the mark show me your resolve if you want to leave this place." Fight the shadow, control the chaos Kurai Tamashi * Health: 0/900,000 * Strength: 450 (690) * Speed: 450 (690) * Stamina: 1566/2000 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Shadow spikes (dual swords) Dark aura * Effect: Kai's combat training (access to kaio-ken and reduced negative effect) Blood sacrifice someone afflicted with mark of sacrifice must sacrifice one blast gauge at the start of every 3rd turn or be drained of 10% max hp) Weapon enhancement (1 rush count increase damage done by a weapon by 30% for 2 turns) true mystic form (30% stamina cost reduction * Blast 1: mystic materialisation * Blast 2: Shockwave * Signature: Feast of darkness * Ultimate: Sacrificial strike Kevryn * Health: 532,600/1,072,400 * Strength: 655 851.5 1106.95 * Speed: 608 790.4 * Stamina: 1,015/1,540 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Ki Gauntlets, Weighted Combat Clothes, Sugar Pill * Effects: +50% Physical Damage, +25% Ki Damage, Mark of Sacrifice * Blast 1: Ki Repel * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x100 * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer BallCategory:Other World Rp Area Fight * Turn Order: Kevryn, Kurai * Kevryn punches the shadowy being further into the wall several times before uppercutting it through the land itself and then after imaging above it and kicking it into the ground. "Hmph, pathetic." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 47580) * Kurai stands up his spikes gain a slight dark aura "be consumed by the shadows let them cut you apart" he stabs one into Kevryns side the other one being stopped by his armor using it as an opening to shove him to the ground smacking his chest with the blunt side of the spike (10 spikes 4 hit 36,000) * Kevryn easily blocks most of the strikes before headbutting the shadow back and then unleashing a flurry of physical strikes into it before landing a solid punch into it's solarplexes and then uses a haymaker to lay it out onto the ground. "I won't let anything cut me down." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 59,475) * Kurai fluidly dodges the last strike getting himself behind Kevryn and charging with both spikes into his back afterwards the spikes become flexible like whips and start smacking at Kevryns joints (10 spikes 7 63,000) * Kevryn blocks some of the strikes and then catches both of the whips. He feels his energy sapped slightly from the mark but ignores it for now and lashes out striking the shadow across its face after using it's whips to pull it in and slam it to one side. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 3 hit 35,685) * "Ah it appears you have finally noticed. The marking will slowly consume your life force until you are nothing but a husk" he snaps the spike he was beaten with and it quickly disintegrates 2 more rapidly reforming which he proceeds to use one as a stabbing motion and the other as a whip to cover his dodging area (10 strikes 7 hit 63,000) * Kevryn prevents the stab but is struck by the whips. He angrily growls as the hairs on his tail stand on end as he lashes out against the shadow multiple times. "Play time is over. You don't seem to understand how scary I can truly be. A lack of energy is all you're taking from me, but I can go beyond any power you've ever seen!" he shouts getting in one last good hit. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 2 hit 23,790) * "Again all talk how about some action to prove, at this point you present less action than those Kai" Kurai twists both spikes into a lance like shape and throws it at Kevryn impaling him to the wall (10 spikes 6 hit 54,000) * Kevryn laughs more and more as he begins growing larger and larger. "I won't go down that easy. As for proof of strength, behold the form of a Saiyan that allows him to become even stronger than all races!" Kevryn said as he grew into his reddish-haired ape form that was then covered into a golden cocoon. As the cocoon shed in a manner similar to that of the Saiyan-jin God form it shattered away and revealed a golden fur ape with red eyes. "Die." The ape went berserk and lashed out against the shadow with it's strong arms smashing it into walls and finally crushed the landscape with a stomp. (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 102180) * Kurai starts laughing "So a brutish monkey is meant to be impressive? Is that not a step backwards? then let me show you my unholy ascendance" he takes a black twisted fruit out of the shadow and eats it the shadows pulse and begin to tightern around him forming clothing similar to a surpreme Kais only with one half missing and a large curve on the remaining side. his skin is dark purple and his hair black his eyes are pure white his form resembles a supreme kais made of this shadow matter. the spikes become thin lances he runs up Kevryns body stabbing points of it before smacking both against his face in a swinging motion (9 spikes 4 hit 55,200) * Kevryn feels his energy drained from the stabs but swats the Kai away easily having full control of his Oozaru form. "So pathetic. This form may seem like a step backwards but the strength it gives us Saiyans is completely unrivaled. You fools could never understand the power we possess." Kevryn crushes the Kai under a large first and then uses his Ki Gauntlets to increase the force and shatter the terrain pushing the Kai down further. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 153270) * Kurai bursts from the ground a few feet away his clothes and face showing damage but instead of blood is the same matter "Ok the strength is evident but that does not mean you have won" the aura forms around his weapons causing them to glow a deep purple before charging into kevryns stomach ramming him into the air and throwing him to the ground (9 spikes 6 hit 107640) * Kevryn stands up and laughs out loud. "Poor pathetic fool, that of a Saiyan Ape if unmatched and I'll show you now why." Kevryn unleashes a large howl increasing his power and then launches a Chou Makousen Volley form his mouth at the dark Kai before vanishing and reappearing behind him swatting at him and doing a front flip that crushes him under his boots. "Had enough?" (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 3 makousen hits 286,881) * Kurai takes a minute to get back on his feet he is beaten but still unphased at least in how he is holding himself "Death is but another begining one i am prepared to embrace so by all means don't hold back" Kurai grabs Kevryns tail and swings him launching him into the air charging at him with the lance "judgement of longenus) he charges into his gut spinning him beofre crashing him down to earth (10 strikes 9 hit 161,460 * Kevryn regains his balance and grabs Kurai between his hands. "You do realize that once we die we cannot die again. We simply become rendered unconscious and warped back to King Yemma's house." he says. "You really are just another blithering idiotic Kai like North Kai." Kevryn states. "HEY!" is heard from the distance. Kevryn increases his PRessure after Howling and gaining his Saiyan Pride (8 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 7 hit 232,470). * Kurais physical form breaks leaving a small amount of the shadow aura left it seeps its way into the mark of sacrifice "then live on marked as a stained being" the mark stops bleeding and kevryn feels slightly invigorated like the strength flowing through him is suplemented * Kevryn laughs a few times shrinking back into his normal state. Kurai would soon meet Lord Penumbra inside of Kevryn and be assimilated removing his shadows and simply adding to his own powers. Kevryn feels the strange mark on his neck and it vanishes. He shrugs his shoulders and thinks to North Kai. "Hey, moron, problem taken care of." he says as he flies up to the cloud barrier and he's granted access back. Category:Other World